Ranging systems are used in a variety of technologies today. For example, a proximity sensor can be used to trigger a security light when an object comes within a predetermined distance of the security light, a ranging system can be used to determine the distance between a printing mechanism and paper on which it is to print, or a ranging system can be used by a digital camera or smartphone for purposes of improving autofocus algorithms.
However, typical ranging systems merely deliver as output a distance to the target. Depending on the ranging system, this distance may be sufficiently accurate, however the reflectance of the target (i.e. the percentage of light emitted by the ranging system that reflects back from the target) may in some instances degrade the accuracy. In addition, for some desired uses, it is helpful to know the reflectance of the target in addition to the distance from the target.
Therefore, further development of ranging systems also capable of determining the reflectance of a target are needed.